


I See You Now

by jumpingjoy82



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Betrayal, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82
Summary: She Wins. She Dies. She Comes Back. After defeating Hawkmoth, the League of Assassins kills her, just to bring her back. She was betrayed by everyone, even her parents, and in a screaming match, she finds out that Tom is not her Bio Dad. Because Bruce Wayne is, not that she knows it yet.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Talia al Ghul
Comments: 54
Kudos: 172





	1. It’s Finally Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not doing my other story right now, but nothing is working with what I already have.

(Marinette POV)  
“I’m done. I’m finally done.” was playing on repeat in my mind. I was so tired after everything.  
Hawkmoth is gone, defeated, he actually turned out to be Gabriel Agreste, makes sense though, like father, like son.

I always felt that Chat Noir was defecting, but I never thought it would come to this, but I can finally feel again. After I use my Miraculous Cure, I let it all out. Every single betrayal. 

From all of my so-called friends, my teacher, the principal, even my parents. Lila came through on her promise. And to think that my parents would always be there for me, but I was naive. As soon as I walked in, there Lila was all done up in SFX makeup and sobbing to my parents, and they were screaming about how my real father didn’t even want me, at first I was confused because Tom was right there, then Sabine said these actions must have come from him, and that they should leave me too. 

It suddenly clicked, that was why I looked nothing like him. That was the worst way to be told, and with Lila right there. I already knew she was thinking about what new tales to spin from this encounter. 

But, from this point on, I could feel, it was like every single emotion was foreign to me after these past 6 years (For the sake of the story she started at 10 and will be turning 16 soon) but I couldn't stop, but so caught I up in my emotions, I failed to notice the person behind me until they stabbed me. 

When everything went black, my mind was hazy. My last thought was of my real father, and if I ever met him I would hurt him, just like he hurt me.


	2. Meeting Talia Al Ghul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has just come out of the Lazarus Pit, and Talia is there to help her.

(Marinette POV)

I opened my eyes, that wasn’t supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to come back. All I can see is toxic, burning green.

I can hardly think about anything other than the burning sensation, and self-preservation. I have to be ready for any and everything and will trust no one. They would just end up leaving me anyway. That thought has me jumping out of the toxic green substance and sprinting as if my life depended on it, which it technically does.

As I am running I can sense others present. It seems that the green haze is urging me to incapacitate them before they get to me first. After the first dozens of people, it seems that there is a pattern, but before I can seem to get a handle on it, they pinned me. 

As I started to get my clear vision back, I am aware that someone is whispering to me, “You need to stop child, you will only hurt yourself.” The voice was soothing, it seemed like it was compelling me to listen. “It is very nice to meet you, Marinette, I promise to take care of you from now on. I won’t abandon you.”

Even when the word “abandon” came out of her mouth, I made sure I didn’t hurt her. Looking at her while struggling with myself, I caught her look of satisfaction of me trying not to hurt her, and her eyes softened. “Who- Who are you?” I croaked out, edging towards the darkness

The woman smiled kindly, and said, “My name is Talia, child, no need to fret, I will help you achieve whatever your goal is.”

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ships you want to see?


	3. What To Do About The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about the future.

(Authors POV)

As Marinette fell into unconsciousness, Talia ordered them to take her to a secluded room, but post someone outside of her door.

After Talia made sure her orders were carried out, she let her feet take her along the familiar path, towards her council. As she neared the doors, she could hear the soft chattering about what the purpose of the gathering was.

When Talia strode into the room, all noises seized. “I bet you are all wondering why she is here. Go ahead and ask questions now. One at a time please.”

They all looked at each other before one gathered the courage and stated, “She’s special, isn’t she? It’s not every day we kill someone just to bring them into the fold. ”

Expecting this question, Talia had an air of smugness.

She responded with “She, my dear colleagues, is none other than the daughter of the bat.”

Many gasps were heard from the various League members, but most were already scheming on ways that this could benefit them and the League as a whole. But they were not expecting the next tidbit of information from their leader.

“And-” she paused for a moment, “She is the last line of the Order, so she will get us to the remaining Miracle, as to secure our future with the heir to the Demons’ Head! ”

At the mention of her son, a few members frowned thinking about the failed attempts in the past to bring him back into the fold.

“Permission to speak Mistress?”

“Permission granted.”

“If she is indeed the daughter of the bat, we could use her as a contingency for the Demons Head considering she is the blood-sister of your son. ”

Talia paused, she had not thought of that alternative, “Then she will have to be trained to be better than the bats, for she will still have to try and claim him… now that this meeting is over I would like to be alone for the rest of the day. Spread the word that is someone to seek me out, it would end up rather badly for them.

As they filed out of the room, Talia thought about what kind of training she would need to make sure she did not end up like Damian. Since she was older, she would be able to play on her fears and emotions to manipulate her into staying with them. Unlike her son, Marinette has already developed abandonment issues, so they would have to play on that.

Anyone who saw her sharp smile would have shivered at the sheer madness hidden underneath the calculative mask.


	4. Here We Go

(Authors POV)

  
  


When Talia saw Marinette coming to, she prepared herself for multiple scenarios. As she watched, she saw Marinette grab handfuls of her hair, counting. It looked like she was trying to calm down before the pit madness could even try to take hold. She had to say she was impressed. She has seen people that have had the voice in their head for years and  _ still  _ don’t know how to control it.

When Marinette turned around her eyes flicked around the room, cataloging the different things she can use to her advantage, and looking for escape routes.

_ Yes,  _ Talia thought,  _ She will be a good fit for the Demons Head... But all in good time. _

<___________________________________________________________________________________>

Considering that Marinette was in the pit for a few days she has peek-a-boo white highlights under the black, and brief periods of blue/green eyes depending on how in control she is at the moment.

Marinette was put into very brutal training. None of the trainers ever talked to her, they just started going whenever they deemed fit, resulting in her being alert at all times, and needing someone to talk, which is where Talia came in.

Every day whenever she was done with training, no matter how early or late it was, Talia would be there to talk or comfort her.

It got to the point where Marinette was working extra hard and fast so that someone would talk to her, even if it was just one person.

As Marinette defeated each of her trainers, Talia took it upon herself to train Marinette further, still being the only one that talked to her.

One week after Marinette was completely finished with her training, she and Talia were sitting down in a secluded room.

Talia could see Marinette’s eyes darting back to her, a nervous tick she had whenever she wanted to ask something and decided to call her out on it.

“What is it Marinette?” It took her a few seconds to answer.

“... I was wondering if I could meet my biological Father now.” (Marinette was aware that Talia knew who he was, just never asked until now.)

She frowned, “Are you sure Marinette?”

“Yes Ms. Talia, I believe I am ready now, but I would also like to see the files on him and whoever else is in the household before meeting him.”

“Of course Marinette, if that is what you want, but I will be providing you with a form of contact if you ever need it.”

With an affirmative nod, Marinette retired for the night, thinking about what was to come.

<___________________________________________________________________________________>

The next few days were spent with Marinette reading over the files that were given to her on Bruce Wayne, his wards, and his biological son, her half brother.

Learning that they were the protectors Gotham made her think,  _ Well, I guess it is nature rather than nurture. _

When she set off, she made a detour to grab the miracle box when she was sure she was away from prying eyes. After she got some distance away, she opened the box to pull out Kalki.

When Kaalki materializes in front of Marinette, tears gather in her eyes.

“Miss Marinette- but Tikki said you were gone, that she felt your presence fade.” When Kaalki finishes talking, she takes in Marinette's changed appearance.

“Dear me, Miss, how long has it been?” Kaalki exclaimed.

“... I turned 17 a few months ago.”

“The others will be so happy when I tell them of your return, but enough of that, what do you need?”

“I would like you to take me to Wayne Manor, but an empty room, please.” Marinette requested firmly.

“Of course, but I would like to be put back when we are done so I can share the good news if that is okay with you, Guardian.”

“Of course Kaalki.” Said Marinette. Kaalki exclaimed, “You know the words.”

“KAALKI FULL GALLOP, VOYAGE”

And there went Marinette through the portal, and into Wayne Manor, wondering when someone would notice her.


	5. Survey

Okay, so, I was having trouble deciding, so I decided to enlist your help.

[In Which Marinette Was Reveled](https://s.surveyplanet.com/8lfyYm-53)

All ideas are welcome. Thanks to everyone that answers!

Till next time,

Jumpingjoy82


	6. Being Called Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @CountTashTag for giving me an idea to work with: Their Idea: Jason comes and be like "What the F*@#! the old Man's at it again."
> 
> Choice Total  
> Marinette Announces Herself 27  
> Alfred Finds Her 49  
> Ideas 24
> 
> Thank you to the 100 that voted!

Your Idea **: Jason comes and be like "What the F*@#! the old Man's at it again."**

(Authors POV)

  
  


Jason has been put on probation for the time being so he was just chilling in the library of the manor to pass the time.

Just as he finished up  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , Alfred walked in with a slightly perplexed look, which would have been fine on anyone  _ but _ Alfred.

“Shit! What happened Alfred?! I swear it wasn’t me! Who the hell could make you pull that face?!”

“It seems, Master Jason, that there is an intruder in the manor, but I feel that you would be the most help in this situation.” Alfred said, then tacked on as an afterthought,” That would also be $20 in the swear jar.”

“Ok, wait a minute, you want  _ me _ to come with you to greet the guest. Are you sure? Because literally,  _ anyone else _ would be better.”

“The only other one I would bring into this situation would be Master Damian, but he is out on patrol tonight.”

After hearing that, Jason slowly nodded but was still shaken with the thought that either he or  _ Demon Spawn  _ would be the best help, wondering what can of worms they were about to open.

<___________________________________________________________________________________>

When Marinette heard them approach the door, she sat up and watched as it was slowly opened, already mentally preparing for the questions that would be asked.

When the man with the white streak- Jason Todd- her mind supplied, opened the door, stared at her for a good minute, before exclaiming, “What the F*@#! the old Man's at it again.” Which just caused her to blink at him, refusing to give anything away until it was deemed necessary.

Before anything else could be said, Marinette grabbed her bag, which caused the two men to tense up, before seeing that she only grabbed a pen and notebook, which had the simple sentence: “Do you understand ASL?”

When both of the men nodded she put up her notebook and signed one word,  _ “Questions?” _

It was Alfred who replied, “I think this will be better suited for when we are in a more comfortable setting, if that is alright with you, Miss….” He waited, but got no answer other than a nod.

After they were all seated, Jason promptly let out a stream of questions. “Where did you come from? Where were you born? How did you get  _ in _ here? How old are you? Who/Where are your parents?”

”I believe, Master Jason, that you should give her time in-between questions. Although I am curious about the answers as well.”

Marinette started signing the answer to each of Jason’s questions,  _ “I came from somewhere other than here. I was born in a hospital. I came in with the help of a friend. I am 17. My mother does not matter, but my father is Bruce Wayne, or as he is right now, Batman.” _

Alfred just stared at her before walking out, to prepare a bedroom for her, considering that she would be staying with them.

When Marinette was sure that Alfred was gone she turned towards Jason and said, “How did you acquire the streak in your hair”, as if she didn’t already know.

“HOLY SHIT PIXIE! YOU CAN TALK?!”

“Tt. I would think you know the answer too that question considering I just asked something, you imbecile”

“You sound just like Demon Spawn. I got this white streak because I died, Pixie”

“Oh.” she said with false surprise, “Me too.”

“Well then, welcome to the Zombie club,”

They talked for a little longer, and then Alfred came and told them that the rest of the family would be coming off of patrol in a few minutes, and they could wait where they were.

Jason was just wondering what the hell was gonna come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
